J.B. Eagle's Channel
List of the Movies # Alex (Shrek) # Sylvester and Tweety the Movie # Alvinladdin # Kung Fu Shark # The Animal Book # Finding Alvin # Toon Age # The Little Hero Girl # Arlo the Red Nose Dinosaur # The Toon Movie # Beauty and the Dragon # The Guardian King # The OhBob BoovPants Movie # Toons (Cars) # Toon Age: The Meltdown # Oh Pan # The Lemur's New Groove # The Black Cauldron (J.B. Eagle Style) # Cartoon Story # Mammy the Mammoth # Oh Hood # SpongeBob and the Beanstalk # Toons, Inc. # Elsa White and the Seven Friends # Toon Age: Dawn of the Animals # Madgascar (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) # Sing (Toon Style) # Cartoon Story 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Monster House (Toon Style) # Wreck-It Manny # Yona Yona Penguin (J.B. Eagle Style) # Alex Claus is Coming to Town List of TV Shows Spoofs # Family Guy (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Powerpuff Chipettes # The Sylvester and Tweety Show # The Sylvester & Tweety Show # Sylvester and Tweety Tales # Sylvester and Tweety Comedy Show # Sylvester and Tweety Kids # Thunder and Tiago Kids # Mike and Sulley # Alvin the Chipmunk and Friends # The Powerpuff Chipettes # Manny (Bernard Bear) # Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awsomeness # Horton, Master Detective # The Guardian Guard # The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) # Vlad Little Bird (Monk Little Dog) # Tim And Vanellope (Charlie And Lola) # My Little Fairy: Friendship is Magic # Joy's Clues # The Diego (or Goofy) & Tiago Mysteries # Oh & Friends # The Cartoons (The Muppets) # Barry B. Benson's Toon Tails # Rat Dodgers # The Mumble the Penguin Show # Toon Marooned (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Looney Tunes Show (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Oh the Builder # OhBob BoovPants # Bolt Mania # Annoying Gene # Legend of The Three Caballeros (J.B. Eagle Style) # Penny & Sylvester: The Series # Tim (Caillou) # Lucy Gru Lovi! # Gene & Sherman # Jack Frost of Star Command # Penny the First # Teen Tians Go! (Toon Style) # The Dory Show # Toons (Rugrats) # BFB (Toon Style) List of the Upcoming Movies #Finding Joy #The Incredibles (Toon Style) #Kevin, Stuart And Bob (Dumbo) #O-H #Toons 2 #Cartoon Story 3 #The Ugly Humans And Me! #Oh (Rango) #Tim And The Giant Peach #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything A Toontales Movie #Gene: The Island Toons #The Polar Express (Toon Style) #Alex of The North #Tim And The Giant Peach #The Croods (Animal Style) #The Angry Toons Movie #Boov Tale #UglyDolls (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Little Hero Girl 2: Returns to the Sea #Frozen (J.B. Eagle Style) #Open Season (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Book of Life (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Nut Job (Justin Bonesteel Style) #The Toon Bully #Toonz #Nemo (Bambi) #Dash Parr And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day #The Nightmare Before Christmas (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Jack Frost of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Star Wars (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Animals United (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Open Season 2 (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Toons 3 (Cars 3) #Sherman The Movie #Tim's Island (Impy's Island) #Jackcules #The Ugly Humans And Me: A Chistmas Casper #Space Jam (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Cartoon Treasure Island #Alvin and Company #Surf’s Up (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Rats Don't Dance #The Cartoons (2011) #Cartoons Most Wanted #Stefano Sea Lion #The Mask (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Hova's Web (2006) #Alex: A Tail of Two Lions #Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Dumbo) #Toons (Trolls) #Happy Feet (Justin Bonesteel Style) #How the Elephant Stole Christmas #The Cartoons' Wizard of Oz #Tim's Wonderland (Impy's Wonderland) #Brittany Miller (Tinker Bell) #Alex 2 (Shrek 2) #An Toon Tail #An Toon Tail 2: Barry B. Benson Goes West #An Toon Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #An Toon Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster #The Peanuts Movie (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Flik (Khumba) #The Ogre in the Hat #Feline Run #Alex the Third #The Secret of NIMH (J.B. Eagle Style) #Oh (Rango) #Walking with Aliens #The Powerpuff Chipettes Movie #Pinga (Ponyo) #The Rabbit Princess #My Little Fairy: The Movie #Kung Fu Shark 3 #Once Upon a Toon #The Pebble and the Sea Lion #Alvin and the Magic City #Alvin's Lion #Flushed Away (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Joy (Moana) #The Three Caballeros (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Oh At The Wedding PartyThe Refatos (Justin Bonesteel Style) #The Cartoon Movie: Get Down #Mr. Covi's Wonder Emporium #SeeFood (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Zizt (Casper) #My Friend Manny #The Ugly Humans And Me! A Christmas Casper #The Backyardigans (Justin Bonesteel Style) International Super Spy #Birds of Madagascar #Manny Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Manny 2 #Alvin, Oh and Sylvester: The Three Musketeers #Norman and the Two Strings #Looney Tunes: Back Into Action (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Home (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Isle of Animals #Joy's Big Musical Movie #Boov Little #Penny & Sylvester #Sherman and the Chocolate Factory #Hocus Pocus (Animal Style) #Meet the Robinsons (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Rats Don't Dance #Marty Jones #Teen Titans Go! To the Movie (Toon Style) #Open Season 3 (Justin Bonesteel Style) #The Vikingness and the Boov #Ratatouille (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Alex Forever After #Moanahontas #The Pagemaster (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Animals (Robots) #Smallfoot (J.B. Eagle Style) #Tiago's High-Flying Adventure #Inside Out (Justin Bonesteel Style) #The Good Cat #Toontopia #Oh's Great Adventure: The Movie #We're Back! A Toon's Story #A Toon's Life #Bunnymund in Boots #The Guardian King 1½ #Thundernocchio #Alvin & Brittany: Sealed with a Kiss #The Little Hero Girl: GoGo's Begining #Stefano-Doo #Stefano-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed #Planet 51 (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Wonder Park (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Wild (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Happy Feet Two (Justin Bonesteel Style) #Alvin & Brittany (Gnomeo & Juliet) #Cartoons (Planes) #Beauty and the Dragon: The Enchanted Christmas #GoGostasia #Sven the Magnificent #The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame #The Aliens (The Smurfs) #The Aliens 2 (The Smurfs 2) #Toons: The Lost Village #The Cartoon Movie (The Muppet Movie) #Violetlan #Oh and the Knights of Valour #Smek (Megamind) #A Foghorn Leghorn Movie #An Extremely Foghorn Leghorn Movie #The Cartoons Christmas Carol #The Trumpet of the Boov #Open Season: Scared Silly (J.B. Eagle Style) #Bugs Bunny (Balto) #Bugs Bunny 2: Rabbit Quest (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) #Bugs Bunny 3: Wings of Change (Balto 3: Wings of Change) #The Gene & Sherman Movie #Dash Parr And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day #Manny Returns #Manny's Winter Wonderland #Grease (J.B. Eagle Style) #Grease 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) #Titanic (J.B. Eagle Style) #Cartoons (Planes): Fire and Rescue #Transformers (J.B. Eagle Style) #Eugene Robin #Hova's Web 2: Alex's Great Adventure #The Road to El Dorado (J.B. Eagle Style) #Iridessa and the Buck #The Toons Movie (The Rugrats Movie) #Toons in Paris: The Movie #Toons Go Wild! #The Many Adventures of Scooby-Doo the Dog #The Land Before Time (J.B. Eagle Style) #A Dinosaur's Tale Gallery alex__shrek__by_animationfan2014-d9mu71n.jpg sylvester_and_tweety__the_movie_by_animationfan2014-d9r7qjq.jpg alvinladdin_by_animationfan2014-d9ucdse.jpg kung_fu_shark_by_animationfan2014-d9w5b53.jpg the_animal_book_by_animationfan2014-d9z5vx7.jpg finding_alvin_by_animationfan2014-da7kf24.jpg toon_age_by_animationfan2014-dahkrye.jpg the_little_hero_girl_by_animationfan2014-dan5pxs.jpg arlo_the_red_nosed_dinosaur_by_animationfan2014-daqt2sv.jpg the_toon_movie_by_animationfan2014-daxssye.jpg beauty_and_the_dragon_by_animationfan2014-db2pkuu.jpg the_guardian_king_by_animationfan2014-db6cc4s.jpg the_ohbob_boovpants_movie_by_animationfan2014-db92yo9.jpg toons_by_animationfan2014-dbbd67y.jpg toon_age__the_meltdown_by_animationfan2014-dbf43zt.jpg oh_pan_by_animationfan2014-dbir8jt.jpg the_lemur_s_new_groove_by_animationfan2014-dbm0nxx.jpg the_black_cauldron_by_animationfan2014-dbp4txq.jpg cartoon_story_by_animationfan2014-dbshdwk.jpg manny_the_mammoth_by_animationfan2014-dbvh3im.jpg oh_hood_by_animationfan2014-dbymyhm.jpg spongebob_and_the_beanstalk_by_animationfan2014-dc1xd6a.jpg toons__inc__by_animationfan2014-dc4leq3.png elsa_white_and_the_seven_friends_by_animationfan2014-dc7r2xb.jpg toon age dawn of the animals by animationfan2014-dcaf0wc.jpg madagascar_by_animationfan2014-dcda8qr.jpg hotel_transylvania_by_animationfan2014-dcg4pyp.jpg sing__toon_style__by_animationfan2014-dciw73h.jpg cartoon_story_2_by_animationfan2014-dclss2b.jpg monster_house_by_animationfan2014-dco9oa9.jpg Dcr14mt-b9dc2647-7a93-4d63-a61f-ea21906c743f.jpg yona_yona_penguin_by_animationfan2014_dco9oa9.jpg dcti72m-42d8f2f8-22a8-4112-a9da-69eea625fe60.jpg Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Channels